Sandalwood
by T. JUICER
Summary: A little Sonic X Shadow smut I made for a friend. Figured I'd put it up.


The atmosphere reeked of sandalwood and bad intentions. Shadow remained rather lax upon this overly feathered bed; as if the situation he was in was nothing more than a lead up to failure. He pulled up his head by the hands behind it and glanced at the one in charge of the crime. Well he was certainly taking his sweet time. Sonic was carefully undoing his laces, making sure his shoes stayed in mint condition no matter how many times they were worn. He tucked them beside the bed and stood up rather confidently. "Alright." He said in an affirmative tone, "now I know this isn't an ideal situation for either of us. But I'd rather try and make the experience enjoyable to ease the whole thought of it." Shadow snickered, "Or you could stop thinking for once and work that fast magic of yours so we can get out of here." Sonic sighed, "come on. Don't be so confident. You know that'd shred right through ya."

Shadow cringed. What awful imagery and choice of words. Though he walked into that one himself.

Sonic slid up on the bed. He made his way over till he came to a hovering hault above shadows legs. "How do you like it? You want something with more finesse? Raw power? Not literally, I'm gonna use a condom..." Sonic was obviously being considerate but for some reason that only made Shadow angrier. "Can we just please NOT overthink this? Enjoyable or not, I want it over with as soon as possible. Do whatever the hell you want! Just don't get so touchy-feely where its not needed!" Sonic rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Alright- I mean- I'm giving you a choice here... But if you really want to do it that way, I can make it quick. Maybe not as pleasurable for you since I don't know what you're into an-" Shadow's increasing lack of patience resulted in another quick backlash, "Awesome! I genuinely do not care! Couldn't care less!" Before he had anymore time to babble aimlessly, Sonic swiftly gripped him behind the hips, flipping him to his stomach and propping up his legs. How humiliating. "A-Are you serious? Am I nothing more than a dog? Your toy!?" Sonic rubbed his forehead in obvious stress, "Come on, dude. I tried to offer a better way but you won't negoci-"

Shadow cut him off again in a rather rushed manner, "You know what. I-Its fine. Right. Just... Go ahead." He tensed up his fists and buried his face in the sheets. Sonic clicked his tongue, "Relax. You're overreacting."

Shadow was too busy bracing his mind for the actions to come to retort back. It took only a moment before he felt Sonic's hands glide up his thighs. The sensation made him briefly tense up once more. He had never felt such discomfort. Sonic gently separated Shadow's legs a bit more for a more comfortable fit. He could feel the blood rushing in his head knowing he was now exposing himself to this fiend. Maybe he felt a breeze but it's very likely that was in his imagination. Sonic continued to feel up the area; likely to get a sense on how to go about starting. There was no need for foreplay afterall as Shadow would never allow it. There were some mumbled words coming from Sonic's lips but Shadow was far from able to comprehend them. His mind was moving much to fast at this point. It wasn't till he felt a light pressure to his opening that caused his thoughts to break, causing him to gasp lightly at the sudden sensation. When it came to getting started, his patience was thin. But he was all talk. Now that things were progressing, he felt himself go into full defense. He was far from ready but there was no way he could face Sonic now to say it. Talk about looking weak! He gripped the sheets tighter in response to Sonic's seemingly playful gestures. He hadn't gone deeper than his finger tip yet and it already felt like an eternity. Before Shadow could speak up, the pressure stopped. He perked his ears up slightly at the sound of a bottle cap popping open. There was a moment of silence before Sonic pushed his now slick finger deeper within Shadow's anus. Shadow let out a short groan. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it also didn't feel pleasant. Whatever, pleasure didn't matter. He just needed Sonic to do what he had to in order to end this miserable scene. His finger picked up a bit of speed before he felt it ready to increase the width. He quickly put in his middle finger, continuing at the same pace. Shadow began to feel weird. This whole situation was weird. His body was getting hot from all the stress. The initial part was mostly over, it only had to get easier from here. This finger thrusting notion continued a while longer before Sonic pulled out. Shadow could here some crinkling from behind as Sonic unwrapped the condom from its nifty packaging. His sex had already began to firm up; it took only a few moments of personal stroking to get ready. He rolled on the protection and lifted himself to his knees by grasping Shadow's hips. "You let me know if it hurts and I'll stop." Shadow didn't respond. He wasn't gonna give Sonic the illusion of being too much for him to handle. In fact, he felt no weakness up to this point. Only a light throb from an uncomfortable finger fuck. He wasn't going down from something so simple as temptation of the flesh. Not to mention he was far from tempted. His thoughts of praise were interrupted by more pressure; much more intense than before. He could hear Sonic's light groans as he tried to make a comfortable fit. The sound may have made things worse. The sound of his wet member squeezing into Shadow's body. There was no greater feeling of violation than this.

Sonic started easy, only thrusting to the mid shaft. The grip he had upon Shadow's hips and the force of his weight made Shadow lightly lunge forward with each motion. Sonic continued to let out light groans with every forward motion. He must have been enjoying this and the thought made Shadow sick. It wasn't long before Sonic's thrusts got deeper and more controlled. The increasing length sent a tingling sensation to Shadow's toes. He was starting to sweat and his breath could no longer be controlled through his nose so quiet gasps had to slip through his lips. Did this feel good? Is this what sex was supposed to feel like? Shadow couldn't really tell if it felt good but at least it didn't hurt. It was certainly giving his body a reaction and he assumed that was the whole intention. Sonic on the other hand was becoming increasingly flushed. His back began to arch and his head was thrown back. Shadow dared to look back at the sight and instantly regret that decision. Though he was sure his face was on the verge of looking similar. Pathetic.

Sonic stopped momentarily to bring Shadow's backside closer to the bed. He crawled forward, placing his palms on both sides of Shadow's body. Shadow glanced over with brief confusion at this position before Sonic instantly began bucking from behind. Shadow's eyes widened at the sudden force and rapid momentum. Where did this come from?! Sonic had given no hints of this next move. It took only seconds for his movements to be controlled and deep to eager and shallow. Shadow couldn't stop his body from rocking with the actions. Sonic's previous groans had now formed into what sounded like a low whine... Moaning. The word Shadow was looking for was moaning. He had never heard such noises produced in the form of pleassure. This too, caused him to feel odd. There was a spot that Sonic hit occasionally that caused him to jerk. It made his brain feel numb whenever he did but with how out of control Sonic's thrusts were at this point, Shadow doubted he would be able to consistently work that particular area.

Shadow yelped. Again. Sonic hit it again. But that time with much more force. Shadow could no longer control himself, anytime that area was even CLOSE to being touched, he let out an involuntary whimper. It almost seemed like Sonic was starting to hit it more frequently. Maybe it was his imagination.

Again. Shadow cried out. Sonic had to have been doing this on purpose. It was only that spot afterall since the rest of the area was rather immune to the motion. However, with every hit Shadow seemed to feel more pleasure throughout. Not only did that spot feel intense but the area before it started to feel more sensitive as well. This was bad. This feeling was becoming too much. Shadow couldn't imagine it getting any worse till his attention was brought to a hissing whisper in his ear.

"Right there, huh? Alright get ready."

What did that mean?! What was Sonic teasing at?! Shadow looked up with an obvious look of worry before Sonic arched his back and applied a heavy direct hit to the erogenous zone. Shadow gasped loudly, letting his jaw slack open as saliva released from his mouth. Sonic didn't stop there; he went back to being more controlled as he continued his accurate hits. Shadow could see stars, his body felt like what he saw. It almost activated a fight or flight response. He didn't like this lack of control from his own body. But what could he do now? He agreed to this. He just wished he had seen through Sonic's façade sooner. The rapid bucking was far from random; rather, a fast way to figure out what made Shadow crumble. He felt his thighs getting tight, his back was stagnant and his eyes slightly rolled. Only a few more thrusts. A few more was all that was left for Shadow to endure before the sensation was far too much. His whole being felt a wave like no other. Not only did he give in, but during these moments he WANTED to give in. He wanted more. With his head thrown back, he let out a cry; being far from mindful of the volume. That must have been enough to set Sonic off the edge as well as he followed up with similar actions. Shadow's member released heavily, covering the sheets below in his warm substance of filth. Even when the moment had passed, he continued to drip, emptying out his sex to its very last fiber. He felt disgusting.

They both remained in position for a moment; breathing heavy and limp. Shadow could feel Sonic's chest contracting and releasing on his back. Once he pulled out, Shadow fell forward, giving into the sheets and allowing himself to be covered in his own mess. Sonic let out a breathy laugh, "well... That wasn't so bad." Shadow groaned in response. Sonic removed the condom, letting his member go limp between his legs. He stood and began cleaning himself up, soon lacing up his perfect shoes once more. He stood in silence before speaking over his shoulder.

"Hey... You hungry? I certainly am... Wanna go grab a chili dog?"

His expression was a bit sullen as he had no idea of the thoughts running through Shadow's head. There was a long sigh that followed before a considerate, "... Fine."

END


End file.
